


Please, Save Me

by lord_grim13



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Bond, Bottom Raizel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Frankenstein, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_grim13/pseuds/lord_grim13
Summary: Set when Cadis Etrama di Raizel disappeared 820 years ago and Frankentein got taken over by Dark Spear after he lost his Master.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel & Frankenstein (Noblesse), Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Please, Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there !!!!!!
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom and ghaaaaad. I finally made a fic for Noblesse after reReading it after it was completed last year. Damnnnnn. I really wanted to make a fic for Franky and Rai but I didnt get to do it back then but now 😭😭😭 I'm soooo happy 😭😭🥺🥺 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> Comment section is Open for your Violent Reaccs 😂😂😂
> 
> \--Lord Grim

It’s been ten days since the Noblesse’s disappearance.

Frankenstein sat on the couch, blankly staring at the window where his Master usually stood, watching the world outside. The curtains danced along with the breeze that enters the room. He slowly blinked his eyes when his Master’s silhouette suddenly appeared for a second infront of him but immediately disappeared when he blinked again. He felt another pang of pain rushed through, suffocating him but he didn’t move an inch on the couch.

It’s been ten days since he sat there, dazed, not knowing what to do, feeling all empty coz the day his Master disappeared he suddenly felt a big hole opened on his chest, much more painful when the Dark Spear was trying to take over him.

His bond with his Master was slowly fading away but that didn’t stop him from sending a signal asking ‘Where are you, Master?’ every five minutes. He’s been on it for ten days but he didn’t get any response back coming from the Noblesse but of course, that didn’t made him give up.

On the night of the tenth day, two Clan Leaders came to the castle where Raizel is residing and they found the blonde enhanced human still sitting on the couch and still on the same position since they visited him a few days ago.

“Frankenstein.” Gejutel Landegre called out but the guy didn’t even move on inch. “There’s still no trace of …” The older man was cut off when Frankenstein turned his head to look at them with those bloodshot eyes.

“It’s been ten days. I already took your advice and waited here like a faithful puppy waiting for his owner to return.” Frankenstein stood up, still his eyes was staring straight to the two clan leaders. “I’ll go look for my Master now.”

“Frankenstein …” Rajak Kertia muttered didn’t know what to say.

Frankenstein walked out of the room and the two Clan Leaders followed after him. They were trying to convince him to wait for his Master as per the Lord’s order to them but the enhanced human didn’t listen. They passed by several Central Order Knight but Frankenstein didn’t bother looking at them.

It was then when they’re already near the shore when Frankenstein suddenly stopped on his tracks with the two Clan Leaders behind him, slightly confused. The two noble behind the blonde suddenly saw him, collapsing on the ground, head hung low with his fists curled into a ball when a sudden burst of dark energy came out of Frankenstein’s body.

“This is Dark Spear right??” Rajak asked as he and Gejutel jumped back the moment the dark energy burst out.

“Frankenstein!! What’s wrong??” Gejutel shouted asking the blonde who turned his head to them, still with those bloodshot eyes with blood tears that shocked the two clan leaders.

“What happened, Frankenstein?” Rajak couldn’t help but ask.

“M-master …” Frankenstein sobbed, trying to calm himself down but it’s not working right now not when he felt the Bond he was sharing with his Master suddenly disappeared. The hole he felt on his chest is getting bigger like a black hole swallowing him whole. Everything hurts and Dark Spear started to act up now jumping on the opportunity that he’s getting weak mentally and emotionally.

Frankenstein clenched his fists tightly as he felt Dark Spear trying to take over his body. His ears started to ring again along with the incoming headache he’s getting as the screams of the people that were sacrificed to create Dark Spear came back along with those curses that was pointed at him.

‘Curse you Frankenstein!!’ Thousands of voices keep on shouting on his head.

“Stop it!!” Frankenstein shouted and unconsciously brought out Dark Spear, swinging it to where the two clan leaders were though they successfully dodged, a lot of trees were cut down with the pressure coming from the weapon.

“Gejutel Landegre, Ragar Kertia.” The two clan leaders turned around when they heard a very familiar voice. The Lord was there standing along with the other clan leaders behind him. Gejutel and Ragar immediately half kneeled to greet the Lord.

“Tell me what happened.” The Lord ordered as he looked at Frankenstein, his weapon on the ground while he was clutching on his hair. Gejutel told the Lord everything and that made the Lord frown.

“Something must have happened to Raizel.” The Lord said, slowly making his way to the blonde enhance human.

“Lord!! It’s dangerous!!!” The Clan Leaders panicked trying to stop their Lord from approaching the enhanced human but the Lord didn’t listen to them. He stopped a few steps away from Frankenstein and saw the blood tears coming from his eyes.

“Frankenstein …”The Lord called out but all he got is a glare from the blonde. “What happened to Raizel??” With just four words, Frankenstein felt another pang of pain rushed through him, hurting him inside and out, clutching on his hair a bit tighter than before.

“MASTER!!!” Frankenstein shouted and another power surge came through from the Dark Spear that was much more powerful this time, pushing everyone back, shocking everyone except the Lord who didn’t got swept by it.

“Frankenstein, calm down and tell me what happened!!” Lord firmly said and got another glare from the human.

“Calm down??” Frankenstein almost let out a growl. “DO YOU THINK I CAN CALM DOWN WHEN I CAN’T FEEL MY MASTER ANYMORE?? DO YOU THINK I CAN CALM DOWN?!?!?!?!?!” Frankenstein shouted, the dark energy enveloping his body is getting stronger as he look at the Lord infront of him, blanked out for a second.

Frankenstein’s attention went to the Clan Leaders and noticed a few leaders missing in the line-up. He frowned once more and looked at the Lord defiantly.

“Tell me where those traitors are?? I’m going to kill them one by one.” Frankenstein threatened that made the Clan Leaders protest in the background.

“I can’t let you do that!!” The Lord countered as he brought out his Soul Weapon, Ragnarok. Everyone gasped behind him, all asking the same thing, ‘Why would the Lord bring out his Soul Weapon?’

Frankenstein was taken aback but quickly regained his composure as he grabbed the Dark Spear. Another wave of voices came to his head, still cursing him but he tried to brush them off as usual. He swung his weapon towards the Lord and it was quickly met by Ragnarok. The fight started and the Clan Leaders tried to stop them but the enhanced human attacked them instead so the Lord told them not to butt in.

The Lord tried to hold back as much as possible so Frankenstein is getting the upper hand in the fight. The enhanced human kept on pushing and dominating the Lord with the dark energy radiating off of the Dark Spear. The power that was coming out of the blonde’s weapon is getting much stronger making his body turn purple with only his head remaining untouched by the Dark Spear.

As Frankenstein keeps on using the Dark Spear, the chances of him getting his body taken over by his weapon are getting higher and higher. He knew he should end the fight soon but with the Lord as his opponent, he knew that he’s holding his power back while fighting him. He felt frustrated. He knew he’s much stronger to some of the Clan Leaders but he also knew that he’s much weaker than the Lord.

He tried to concentrate on the fight but the voices inside his head was getting louder and harder to brush off coz the moment he couldn’t feel his bond with his Master, something snapped inside of him, like the restraints that was keeping him sane snapped open and now he’s getting a hard time trying to keep everything under his control. He keeps getting distracted with those voices as his movements are getting slower.

The Lord seized the chance the moment Frankenstein was trying to refocus and stabbed him with his Ragnarok. He leaned in slightly and whispered a few things.

“I already have suspects on who those traitors are. Leave them to me and I’ll deal with them. Your priority right now is to find Raizel. Do you understand, Frankenstein?” The enhanced human nodded as he felt the Lord transferring a little bit of his power through the sword that was buried deep on his stomach right now.

“I know this is not enough but this will help you control that dark weapon of yours.” The Lord added. Frankenstein really did felt the Dark Spear calmed down a bit just enough to keep his head a little bit clearer than earlier. “Now, use your ultimate move and run away from here.” Frankenstein tried to protest coz his pride didn’t want him to run away from a fight especially now that he’s actually fighting with the Lord himself. It’s his long time wish since he arrived at Lukedonia.

“You can come fight me again after you find your Master, you Peacock.” The Lord smirked hoping to lighten up the mood and the other responded with his sly smirk he usually use while fighting Gejutel and Rajak.

“I’ll thank you when I find my Master.” Frankenstein replied, trying to gather the dark energy he needs to use to cover his escape.

\--- 

Frankenstein really did get out of Lukedonia that night but days already passed by and he still has no clue where his Master is. He’s been on his search starting from the islands surrounding Lukedonia while trying to widen his scope but unfortunately, there’s still no Master on his sight. Frankenstein tried to bear the pain that the Dark Spear was inflicting on him while it was trying to take advantage and take over his body almost every minute it senses him getting weaker but not getting any clues and not finding the whereabouts of his Master right now is much more painful than what he’s experiencing physically.

“Master … Why can’t I feel our bond? What happened to you?” Frankenstein muttered to himself while he was currently resting in an island with a few locals near where he was. He sat on a large rock, near the shore while trying to find his bond with his Master inside of him but the souls inside the Dark Spear tried to mess with his head again.

“Curse you, Frankenstein!!” The souls spat with hate and disgust mixed in their voices but as always, he tried to ignore them when he heard another soul saying something different this time.

“Your Bond with your Master already disappeared. You’ll never find it here, Frankenstein. Shame~ we couldn’t take over your Master too.” Frankenstein glared and quickly tried to come back to his senses.

He clenched his fists. No. He won’t give up. No matter what crap anyone says, he won’t believe it. He won’t. He won’t. He won’t. Frankenstein jumped down on the sand, exhaling, trying to calm himself down. He’ll definitely find his Master whatever it takes. Determined, Frankenstein continued his search until he arrived to an island the very next day.

The trees were cut down in a very unnatural way. There were signs of explosions on the ground and Frankenstein can’t feel any living creature on the island. The land was dead. He walked past those cut down trees, trying to investigate what happened on that particular island.

Frankenstein walked ahead, going further inside the island and the signs of explosion on the ground are getting bigger. He felt his whole body throb. The voices coming from the Dark Spear came back resulting to him getting another headache and at the same time, he felt a pang of pain coming from his heart like a metal rod was pierced straight on to it but he tried to ignore all the physical pains he’s suffering right now.

He just continued his way to the island examining everything around him until he found himself at the center. Center of the island and center of the biggest explosion he had seen compare to the previous explosion marks left in the island. He continued walking to the crater, trying to find out if there’s some kind of clue left.

Well, it’s a crater! There’s only a dead land on it but Frankenstein’s gut feeling told him to continue walking and so he did. He knew there’s nothing he can gain from walking around there but he couldn’t stop himself from doing it. He sighed. He should be looking for his Master, not like this, being all nosy to some kind of human affai—

He stopped.

He saw a glint coming from the ground from his peripheral vision.

A metal?

He took a few steps and bowed down a little.

No. It’s a silver.

Frankenstein’s curiosity took over him as he pulled the thing out of the ground. He felt all of his energy drained down the instant he saw what it was. It’s a small silver cross … that same silver cross he always stares at when his Master was busy watching the world outside of those windows, the same silver cross his Master was wearing with it acting as a seal for his Master’s power, and that same silver cross is on his hands right now.

He held on to it tightly, pressing both of his hands close to his face and then he felt it. It was faint but he felt the remains of his Master’s power coming from that silver earring. Just before the remaining power vanishes, Frankenstein heard his Master’s voice on his head.

“I’m sorry, Frankenstein.”

Something snapped inside Frankenstein and the last thing he heard are the voices coming from the Dark Spear, evilly laughing at him and everything blacked out.

\--- 

820 years later …

The Lord sighed for the nth time today and the Clan Leaders who were infront of him were getting more worried. He’s been like that ever since he caught every traitor 810 years ago and the same night he found Frankenstein in a deserted island.

“Lord …” Gejutel was the only one who had the courage to talk at that moment. The Lord who was seriously seated on his seat took a few seconds to look at the Clan Leader who called him out.

“Oh! As I was saying, I’ll go and visit Frankentstein today. He’s definitely lonely right now.” The Lord stood up and made his way to an underground part of the castle just a door away in the throne room. The Clan Leaders didn’t get to say anything when they knew that their Lord will just do what he wants.

“Ragar Kertia, how is he today??” The Lord asked the current Clan Leader who was on duty to look out for the enhance human.

“He’s perfectly normal today, Lord. He’s been doing his research about his own power like how he was when he still didn’t meet him.” Ragar replied with full courteousness. The Lord nodded looking back at the one way mirror that was separating them and the enhanced human on the other side.

“I’ll go talk to him inside.” The Lord said but was quickly stopped by the Clan Leaders who followed him on the underground laboratory.

“Lord, please. It’s dangerous.” Krasis Blerster was one of the Clan Leaders who stopped the Lord from entering the room where the enhanced human is.

“Remember what he did ten years ago Lord. It took a few days for your injuries to heal.” Rozaria Elenor reminded trying to be polite as much as possible.

“Fine. I won’t go inside.” The Lord sighed when he remembered those times he got injured when he tries to talk to Frankenstein. He got injured by the Dark Spear and it slowed down his regeneration speed.

They just watched the blonde enhanced human do his experiment for a few hours and they all decided to leave with just Ragar who was on duty that month. That night, the Lord was seated on a couch inside his bedroom while staring at the view outside of his windows like how the Noblesse did.

“Raizel … I believe you’ll come back but please … come back sooner …” The Lord sighed as he remembered the enhanced human underground. “I can’t control him like how you did so he might go berserk anytime soon … again …”

He closed his eyes as he basked under the moonlight. He was relaxing himself when he felt a presence entered through his window. The Lord sat up straight and looked at the direction where he felt it. There stood a guy with a soft black hair, his crimson eyes glowing looking back at the Lord.

“What do you mean by that?” is the first thing that came out of that man’s mouth. The Lord was dumbfounded at first but his expression slowly turned soft as he smiled to the man.

“You’re finally here, Raizel.” The Lord greeted and the Noblesse just nodded his head to greet back.

“I felt Frankenstein here.” Raizel said and the Lord immediately understood what the other was saying. It was already in the middle of the night and the two was walking down the dark hallways of the castle not that they mind when Gejutel appeared infront of them in a hurry.

“Lord!!” Gejutel called out frantically when he noticed another man standing beside their Lord. His eyes widened for a second but he bowed his head instead. “Welcome back, Noblesse.”

Raizel just nodded again.

“Why are you in a hurry Gejutel??” The Lord asked and Gejutel finally went back on track, remembering what he needed to report.

“Something happened underground, Lord.” Gejutel said.

\--- 

The three arrived at the underground and Raizel saw the large one way mirror that separated them with the human on the other side. He knitted his eyebrows and gave a questioning look at the Lord and Gejutel.

“The anti-him activated, Noblesse.” Gejutel said.

“Let’s go down a bit more then.” The Lord then made his way to another door leading down stairs.

Their eyes immediately adapted in the dark but Raizel’s eyes glowed crimson red again. The Noblesse looked around and noticed that they’re actually in the underground prison of Lukedonia, where Nobles who violate their law will be locked up here. A few more steps and Raizel stopped the moment the Lord and Gejutel stopped on their tracks.

“He’s here, Raizel.” Raizel heard the Lord while pointing at the prison infront of them. The Lord snapped and a few candles were suddenly lit and the Noblesse saw his Bonded tied to very large chains, one on his neck and one on each of his wrists and ankles.

Raizel felt his heart ache for his Bonded. He didn’t want him to see like that all tied up. He looked at the Lord and the Lord gave him an approving nod so he snapped his fingers and the lock to the metal bars broke and the door opened.

“Frankenstein …” Raizel called out and the enhanced human quickly turned to him. He just noticed this but his Bonded was all purple meaning, he went berserk right before they arrived.

“What happened to him?” The Noblesse asked looking at the Lord who knows what was going on to his Bonded. The Lord noticed that Raizel was not only asking what happened now but also what happened 820 years ago too.

“When you disappeared, he went looking for you. I didn’t know what exactly happened but when we’re on our way back to Lukedonia after we killed the traitors, we passed through so many islands and saw all of the people on each island were all dead. We investigated it knowing that they all didn’t die because of some sort of pandemic or anything human related until we found him, in the middle of a massacre.” The Lord tried to read Raizel’s expression but it was all blank so he just continued.

“Dark Spear took over his body and was killing everyone on sight. We decided to kill him but Gejutel and Ragar disagreed. Restraining him is much harder than killing him so it took almost five Clan Leaders to capture him. He’s not on his right mind that time so I tried to calm it down by sealing the Dark Spear itself but it was too powerful. I ended up sealing his memories of you and from the moment he arrived to Lukedonia instead for him to come back to his senses even just for a little bit.”

“I understand.” Raizel nodded again.

“Let’s go Gejutel.” The Lord ordered and the two went back up, leaving the Noblesse and the enhanced human alone.

“Frankenstein …” Raizel called out as he stepped closer to where Frankenstein was chained up. The enhanced human tried to break free from the chains but it was suppressing his power so everything he does is of no use. The Noblesse took another step and his forehead touched the blonde’s forehead, making the other calm down.

Those purple eyes met the crimson ones.

“Frankenstein …” Raizel called out again as he reconnected their once lost bond. It took a few seconds but the purple eyes staring back at his own, started to build up some tears and that made Raizel’s heart melt.

Slowly, the Dark Spear retracted back inside of Frankenstein’s psyche and his skin is going back to its normal color. Raizel finally relaxed when he saw Frankenstein’s crying face and it made his heart melt again knowing that this is the first time he saw his Bonded cry like this. Well, Frankenstein was always a strong character so Raizel didn’t imagine him crying like this.

“Master?? Is it really you?? You came back?? Did you came back to save me??” Frankenstein asked all at once making the Noblesse smile a bit.

“Yes I came back just for you, Frankenstein. I’m here. I’m here to save you now.” Raizel replied thru their bond as he snapped his fingers and the chains unlocked, freeing the enhanced human. Frankenstein collapsed but Raizel was quite quick on his feet and lend his whole body to catch him so he won’t meet the ground.

“I’m so sorry for burdening you like this Master but I’m so happy right now.” Frankenstein chuckled. “Please forgive me for doing something like this.” He continued and Raizel found himself getting hugged by his Bonded, a hug so tight it almost suffocated him but that didn’t matter on that moment. He actually enjoyed the heat he’s getting from Frankenstein and how it feels good to have someone hug him like the world meant everything to him.

Raizel felt himself blushing.

“Master, I know that it’s very inappropriate to say it here but …” Frankenstein paused.

“What is it?” Raizel replied thru their bond again.

“Master, I love you … the moment I laid my eyes on you when you caught me sneaking inside your castle.” Frankenstein confessed. “I’m really sorry. I know I’m just a mere servant to you and I’m just a human but … Master … I’m …” He tried to recollect himself and tell his feelings properly but his mind is not really working right now.

“Frankenstein, calm down. I already know.” Raizel said out loud that made the blonde stop on to what he was saying. Frankenstein froze.

“You’ve been so obvious, always staring at my back every time you deliver me my tea.” Raizel chuckled a bit and Frankenstein was still frozen, didn’t know what to react. “And when you slipped your blood in my tea that night to form a bond with me …” The frozen Frankenstein felt his face heating up.

“You’ve been sending signals to our bond unconsciously back then. Like how much you like me and that you want to pin me down on my bed and so many lewd stuffs you humans are thinking off.” Raizel turned his head to the side, trying to hide his blush.

“Fuck!! I’m … I’m so sorry, Master. I didn’t know I … sent you those signals.” Frankenstein was now trying to reflect, hitting himself on his mind.

“If you’ve really reflected on what you’ve done then … why don’t you show me what you’re thinking this time?? The one you’re fantasizing right now.” Raizel whispered that made the other blush even more.

“Is it really okay … Master??” Frankenstein asked trying to get his Master’s permission.

Raizel just smiled, nodding and with that Frankenstein leaned in and kissed his Master’s lips. It was a pure chaste kiss but Raizel knew that his Bonded was asking for more. He slightly parted his lips and Frankenstein didn’t waste any time indulging on the consent that was given to him that he didn’t ask for.

The two parted for a bit, both lips a little swollen from the deep and wet kisses they made, panting slightly as they both try to catch up their breath. Raizel cupped his Bonded’s face and stared at him.

“I love you too, Frankenstein but we need to stop here and continue this somewhere else.” Raizel giving out a very genuine smile he didn’t know he can make in this lifetime.

Frankenstein felt himself getting another blush.

“Yes, Master.” He replied with his most genuine smile too.


End file.
